


Some shitty "Storyverse" my friend created (A LONG TIME AGO) 'cuz we were bored and stuff (Kinda cringy, please beware)

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ew Cancer, I wouldnt even consider this as SU lmao, Other, Some shitty thing ive written a year ago, dont bother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no





	1. The first thing created ugh

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I found this old as hell "story" Ive created with my friend, so I decided to post this heaping pile of garbage here because why not. So yeah.
> 
> How this trash came to be was by an idea: "What would it be like if we were in SU?"
> 
> And so this began..? I've created a version of myself (INSANE CRINGE UGH) and so did my friend.
> 
> They are the characters
> 
> "Snowy" (Me, some white diamond gem/human hybrid lol)  
> &  
> "Sophie" (My friend, 3/4 Sapphire & 1/4 Human lmao).
> 
> So yeah. Anyway, the concept and guardians (Or gems?).
> 
> Snowy: Lapis & Peridot (w0W sO oRiGiNaL /s). The thing here is that they were all descendants from WD, yes donning white uniforms.  
> Peridot here was a male, and swapped (A scrapped idea I've had 2 years ago, Peridot switched w. Lapis, had wings and everything)  
> The reason why I chose is because "our" team was largely independent and could function w/o much help.
> 
> The human "Me" usually hides the gem with a white headband (Head gem) and summons gem guns or something
> 
> (Im practically dying of cringe as Im typing this).
> 
>  
> 
> Sophie: So many guardians I forgot. All I remember is an Agate and aquamarine. Her version of her character is that she was a diamond experiment and created by a sapphire & blue's shard and a human limb idk.  
> Navel gem, part diamond. (NeRF Plzz) Summons ice or something. (Im dead now). Can travel in dreams andstuff Ive given up.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYYY NOW THAT IVE DIED OF CRINGE HOPEFULLY YOU DONT HAVE CANCER WHILE READING THIS OLD GARBAGE, BYEEE

## Sophie POV

I got ready for the battle. well, at least my team mentioned it. I'm not sure who I'll face, because I couldn't use my foresight yet.

"Remember what I told you?"

Aquamarine would give me this same line every time I prepared for a mission. "Ok. Got it" replying as I warped to the Prime Kindergarten.

I finally found my opponent.

Hold on. this isn't what I'm seeing now..?

* * *

## Snowy POV

"You might not make it out. You sure you're confident to take your opponent on?"

"I'll do whatever I can to support you."

Lapis seemed worried. I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"You don't have to do this, risking your life, going so far to give yourself hell.."

I felt a little warm as I was embraced by a hug. Hugging back, I hope I gave her a sign that I care.

 

"Take care of yourself, Columbidae, I can't afford to lose you."

I felt a golden heart locket on my neck.

"Ah," I break the silence. "Cause someone really cares about you, I get it."

Going to the warp pad, I took a final glance and smiled as I warped to the Prime Kindergarten. Each step I took gave me a chill. Could I remember all that my guardians taught me?

if I lose, I've let them down. I shouldn't fail this.

I see my opponent now. Goddammit, a Sapphire. This is harder than I thought.

* * *

## Sophie POV

My foresight tells me that this human would grab a gun and start shooting me. I decide to take action, running towards her and hopefully getting a hit in.

To my surprise I never notice that she is this agile, constantly dodging my attacks. So, is this how it'll go? Well, maybe I'll go full out. Casting my ice attacks at her, she manages to slow down due to the nature of the attack.

Excellent. As I be closer I saw her draw a butterfly knife and slash at my chest. My clothing rips, exposing a bit of my gem. No big deal.

* * *

## Snowy POV

I can't believe that this sapphire can fight. I barely manage to dodge as she rushes to strike me.

Slowed down by whatever she 'cast', it's not helping me in the slightest. I managed to strike her chest, exposing a bit of her gem. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

While trying to attack her gem once more,she grabbed my arm, and swung me to a wall, trying to beat me down with her punches.

Fortunately I parry and dodge each one, then shot her to clear some distance.

"Huff.."

I start to get bit tired, what were my attacks now were slowed attempts to strike. I cant waste my energy like this. I need to find a weakness somewhere.

* * *

## Sophie POV

Her movement's are too fast for me to get a hit in. Is she that afraid of getting hit?

I heard humans were fragile, but this human seemed to dodge for her life. Grabbing her arm and trying to land my punches, I got a bit too carried away as I let my guard down, with her shooting me.

Clearing a lot of distance, I got angry. Clearly this human is a bit more powerful than I predicted,

So I'm just gonna get it over with.

I see that she is tiring out, breathing heavily and her face flushed.

Maybe I can just finish this off by weakening her.

* * *

## Snowy POV

Pretty soon I'll be too tired to continue this battle.

I cant keep up my defense knowing I'm predictable. Getting cold..

What is this mist..? Can't see..

I feel a lot of sharp pain, being struck repetitively by what seemed like sharpened ice fragments.

I cant get out in time. Each ice fragment torn my clothes and struck into me, making me weaker and more Injured the longer I stay in this trap.

Why can't this stop..?

The storm died out slowly. Seeing stars in my vision, I could make out the Sapphire grinning, as if enjoying my pain.

Ugh..I really need to escape..

But I'm not sure if I could even run to the warp pad without being struck down. This brutal attack left me weak, my clothes torn, and with many open wounds, blood dripping on the hard stony soil, darkening it. I'm afraid this will take a long time to heal.

As I tried to back up and run, she struck out, leaving a scar on my chest, knocking me down to my knees.

No..

I already taste blood in my mouth,and I cough to try and get rid of it.

* * *

## Sophie POV

My attack left her brutally injured. I could see by the amount of blood lost that she may be on the verge of death. I know she can't run. I could use this opportunity to finally put an end to this fight.

"Your diamond won't approve of this.."

I stepped back in surprise as she choked out those words.

Aquamarine wanted me to finish off an opponent if they were a threat to me.But killing a human?

I cant bring myself to do this. I dont want to. She began to bring herself up, and began limping to the warp pad.

I don't do anything. I guess I'll have to think about the time where I almost killed a human, as I warped back to my base.

Aquamarine found me and asked if I finished them off.

"I couldn't bring myself to, sorry." I replied, sadly.

"Hmm. Seems ok, I guess, no big deal.."

* * *

## Sophie POV End

* * *

## Snowy POV

"Ugh, this sucks.."

My injuries aren't getting better anytime soon, The dusty air of the Kindergarten isn't helping in the slightest, My wounds just won't stop bleeding, Hopefully Peridots invention would help speed up the healing process.

As I warped to my base, both of my guardian's weren't to be seen. Oh well.

I tried my best to clean most of my blood off, not before being overwhelmed with pain as I lay down on the top of my bed, closing my eyes. After a while of light sleep, I could hear someone call my name.

"Columbidae?"

"Come on, don't give up on me!"

I open my eyes to see Peridot operating a machine designed for healing, and Lapis looking over me, concerned.

"My gosh, what happened?"

"Freaking Sapphire Diamond combination, never seen anything like it.." I groan.

I saw her expression change.

"How is this possible?"

"Hey.." Peridot walks over to me.

"At least you lived, something like that must be too powerful. I'll teach you more about it when you heal up."

Peridot then winked, and walked out to do his tasks. I then went to sleep, feeling the presence of Lapis soothing me.

* * *

# Snowy POV End


	2. Ok so this is where things get weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WAIT! ANOTHER PILE OF GARBAGE?! WHATTTT.
> 
> Hey its me back at with another old "story" ive now regret writing and found. This time its expanded into "AU's" now.  
> Great. Lets get into it, shall we?  
> Ok since Ive been bored, ive decided to make "alternate" versions of myself in su and her also cause why not.
> 
> (INSERT MAJOR REGRETS HERE)
> 
> Alternate Reality: Basically my character but older, and removed of the gem, though still retains powers due to scientific advances. Leads a minor team (the gems are just assistants), yaddayadda, has a partner and groups. My friends character technically still exists but has nothing to do with the city lmao
> 
> Next!
> 
> Some "Mirror Dimention": OK so this is where shit gets EdGy (OP, stop plz). Both of our characters here are darkly dressed, evil, want to destroy, yaddayadda.
> 
> Technically at this point I wouldnt even consider this as SU lmao
> 
> Hopefully you haven't died of cancer while reading this, if so, Im terribly sorry.
> 
> \------

## Sophie POV

Green grass surrounds me. It seems like I'm on the edge of a forest, as it gets chilly from time to time.

It's no big deal, as the sun shines down on us, giving me this nice warm feeling that keeps me coming back for more.

I never thought I would feel this good. As I lay there with Snowy, I felt as relaxed as could be while staring up at the sky.

Her dreams were the only light within my guardian's nightmares. I turn toward her, and she looks carefree, enjoying the pleasures of nature. I shift to get closer to her, and extend my arm to place a flower in her hand.

.....

The dream fades. I wake up, greeted with the silence of my room. I know there's nothing to do. I try to fall back asleep anyway.

* * *

## Snowy POV

I warp to the galaxy warp. It seems ok, but there is only one warp which looks more destroyed and discolored, weird.

Ignoring my instincts, I warp in anyway. A dark night sky greets me. I run up the hill to see the whole surroundings.

I see a figure walking toward a sapphire. Is this an alternate timeline? I think I've learned about them before.

The sapphire wears an almost black outfit, with her expression dark. That other figure probably looks like at alternate me, wearing a thick black jacket, pants, an intimidating bandana and the breaking point slung over her back.

"So, you've finally come."

The sapphire grinned.

"I knew that with your power and mine, we could join forces and destroy those other pathetic worlds together."

I heard that both agreed to join forces.

This is bad. Warping out will give me away, so I'll run to a cave, and use my device to travel out.

Huh. I'm evil in that timeline, it might be a mirror of my normal world.

* * *

[Alternate Reality]

## Columbidae POV

I lean back on my chair, as a light breeze blows in my office.

Sipping a cup of tea, I update the status of my daily task.

As I open up my Contracker, a strange image of two, intimidating people was shown. One wore a black dress and the other was dressed for battle, with a menacing device with a sharp point slung on her back. I read the description of the report.

"They look like a threat. Maybe dangerous to fight. One known to specialize in fighting, the other unknown. Goal: Eliminate them before they reach the city"

I type some messages to my friend Damion, who I've known for a long time.

 

[8:27:47 AM] - J. Columbidae: So, you've heard of the threats?

[8:27:50 AM] - Damion: Yeah, shame people haven't prepared for disaster if they go loose.

[8:28:01 AM] - J. Columbidae: We can't risk them reaching the innermost part of the city. We should eliminate them as soon as possible.

[8:29:04 AM] - Damion: Their location seems a bit far. We're better off training our squads until they're near.

[8:30:27 AM] - J. Columbidae: Thats a bit risky, but it seems plausable. Who knows what they can do? Try sending out a scout, as they can see at a safe distance what the enemy is capable of. Where are you?

[8:30:29 AM] - Damion: Sure. Sent them out, they'll report back in a few hours. Besides, I'm out hunting.

[8:30:31 AM] J. Columbidae: Hunting? Shouldn't you be gathering more information?

[8:30:33 AM] Damion: Yeah, I guess so, heh.

[8:30:34 AM] J. Columbidae: ...

[8:30:42 AM] Damion: You're the leader, remember? You got this.

 

I close my device and began research on these two mysterious threats.

Going to the armory after getting dressed, I choose a pistol best suited for my fighting style, the PSS silent.

As I ready the motorbike to go, I got a message from Damion.

 

[8:43:57 AM] Damion: The scout reported the threats getting closer. They seem capable of bringing down anyone in their way. Stay alert, ok?

 

I rev the motorbike and make my way out to the mountain range area. Almost one hour passes, and I pull up to Damion watching over the edge of a cliff.

"Hey" I say.

"Oh, hi. It looks to me like you've come to do some research, eh?" He held the binoculars in his hands, staring out from above.

"I guess, since what else are you gonna do, wait and die?" I laugh, taking the binoculars out of his hands. I take a look, catching sight of the enemies.

"You know," Damion replies, "The protectively dressed one with the edgy weapon kinda looks like you."

Now I kind of see the resemblance, even if she's younger.

"They must be from an alternate timeline or something, other than that, might be a coincidence."

Damion looks a bit puzzled.

"Alternate timelines, huh. I mean, what else can cause this, An inventor forgot to shut down their creation or something?"

"They may come from that," I add. "There might be multiple me's in a timeline as I'm speaking."

The two enemies get up and move toward the city after a break.

"Oh no," Damion alerts me. "They're headed. Cant shoot, cause all that'll do is make things worse, let's hurry back."

 

We both race in haste toward the city, alerting the Squad of the enemies appearance.

* * *

## Snowy POV

As I near the portal, I feel like I'm slowly losing myself.

But I get the courage to go though.Bright flashing lights flood my vision as I somehow get knocked unconscious.

I slowly fade to my dream, where I rest above the cliff of a mountain. I rest for a bit, wonder in why I'm in this particular location. It's a matter of time when Sophie appears.

"Hey, nice to meet you again."

She comes near to sit beside me, almost touching, with her arm around the back of my shoulders.

We stare at the serene scene for a while, with a light breeze once in a while.

 

"You know, I was wondering.." I start.

"Hm?"

"What would it be like if you're in an entirely different situation, or at least, environments?"

"..."

"That if you were different, and maybe coexisted within other worlds with you in it?"

"Alternate universes?"

"Yes, timelines, even. You've heard of it?"

"Yeah, my vision mentioned it, but it was unclear and hazy."

"Well, last day I warped and saw this discolored broken warp. So the best of me decided to go in."

"..."

"..What I saw, well, who I saw, they weren't so friendly looking."

"Who were they?"

"Well, at a closer look, I guess you and I. Our clothes looked dark, and intimidating."

"Fighters?"

"No. I've heard the conversation. They said they wanted to destroy the other worlds or something. So my best guess is that, us, in that universe, or mirror, Dont have good intentions. Nothing but a desire to kill."

"What!? Do you know where they are?"

"Not sure, but I'll search."

"No! Remember how powerful I am? She'll kill you in an instant!"

 

I stand up and ready myself for whats to come. The dream fades with Sophie's pleads for me to stop.

I hear soft noises before I wake up. I open my eyes, seeing a woman whose facial features are strangely similar to mine aiming at something with her rifle. She takes notice of me.

 

"Hey, seems like you've woke. Nice to meet ya."

I get up and see where she's aiming at. It looks like those people dressed in black.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I start yelling. She's putting someones life to an end. I can't let someone do that.

"Listen here, kid, I'm doing everyone a favor!"

I see a man running toward her.

"Hey, Joanna, did you recruit them yet?"

Hold on. Recruit? For what?

"I'm getting to it, Damion. Besides, she's acting like she forgot everything."

I decide to ask them their names so they could forget this conversation.

 

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Joanna Columbidae," The woman with the rifle replies, "Leader of the Tech Corps."

 

Hold up. 'Columbidae', thats my name! How can someone have the same name as-!..

Me..

That's it!

I must be in one of those alternate universes! Joanna must be me, but older!

 

I struggle to hide my surprise, eventually failing. She leads me to the meeting place. A group of people older than me greet me.

"We have a new member!"

People started introducing themselves to me. After that, the man called Damion asks me for mine. I hesitate.

 

"I, I-I'm Columbidae.."

The people in the room looked confused.

"Is this a Godamnn joke?!" Someone gets irritated.

"That is, if she's from those alternate timelines.."

The leader walks up to me. "I guess I was right, after all."

 

Damion hands me a uniform.

"Regelia of this team. You have the choice to join, but if not, I won't judge."

A brown leather jacket and a blue skirt, was my uniform. The male equivalent was the same but with pants, but the leader got an exception. It was more fancier with black being the primary colors.

 

After I got dressed, I declared to join. Well, temporary.

"I'm in. Well, temporary, but I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Excellent!" Damion gets excited.

 

"Alright, the mission is prepare and exterminate the two opposing forces. They seem like they're from a parallel timeline, like the new recruit. Hope she's from a different timeline than those freaks. Move out!"

 

The people follow the leader's orders, walking out to prepare. "I'll show you the place I've seen them last," My alternate self says.

I'm anxious. Will this be like the previous battle with Sophie long ago? The thoughts erase as I reach the underground, face to face with my evil Mirror self, wielding the breaking point.

 

My alternate self brings out a gun and starts shooting. The darker me parries and blocks with the breaking point, rendering the bullets almost worthless. She then speeds toward me, readying the point to attack.

I dodge out of her reach. It keeps on going, like she's not going to give up anytime soon. It's speed against defensive play, after all.

 

Me on the other hand, I'm getting more worn out after every repeated attack. Trying to get my strikes out, It's useless as they do nothing.

My alternate self must have some protection under that outfit, after all. I almost collapse from the exhaustion.

My shadow self picks me up forcibly by my shirt, and aimed the breaking point at my head.

 

"So, you're still alive after all that, eh? You really are something special. Shame for you to be put out of your misery about now.."

Something's wrong.

That's not exactly her voice, and her eyes, well, nothing but out of a horror movie. Black and dark red, and something that looks like it's flowing down, but not tears.

 

"Why even try? You'll die along with the rest of this world."

As she readies to strike, a bullet struck through her head, and she then collapsed.

 

"Well, that's finished for now," My alternate self says. Her radio then crackles.

"Joa! Found the other enemy! I seriously need help here!"

I hurry out of here, trying to erase the image of my deceased alternate self out of my head.

* * *

## Columbidae POV

That was a pain to rid of.

I finally got rid of the first enemy, but now I need to find the second one. Damion was in trouble, and I needed to deliver. I finally reach him.

He's injured, trying to run toward us.

"That thing, can't escape it.."

He gasped. I radio for backup, and ready my weapons. It was me and my alternate self against the Queen of Darkness, or so was she called.

* * *

Sophie POV

* * *

I assume Snowy ignored my pleading to stop, and headed to he alternate timeline. I warp to the galaxy warp and took a look around. She mentioned this discolored one, so I took a while to locate it.

I see it and attempt to go though. I land in mountain range, with the warp mysteriously disappearing.

Could the Mirrors have been here? How could've Snowy persevered through this? I see city light in the distance, and make my way there.

* * *

## Snowy POV

Sophie's evil Mirror strikes. Me and my alternate self shoots at her.

With a quick flick of her hand, she summons an ice wall, blocking our attacks.

I take precautions, so I wouldn't have the same ending as the last battle. This mirror is different.

Shes, well, aggressive. But no longer as defensive.

She summons her sword and prepares to strike me as I unconsciously lower my guard. She prepares the killing blow.

 

This is it, then. I'm going to die, disappeared without a trace. Why would I fight? This is going to be exactly like the previous battle. As I see her speed toward me, I ready myself to shoot.

That is, until her body violently snaps sideways, by an unexpected hit. Looking to where the hit came from, the Squadron came for backup.

 

"Fire!" The leader yelled.

A storm of bullets and rockets struck at the reflection, clouds to dirt rising from where the enemy was.

It cleared, and another ice wall appeared. I see a flash of black streak. The evil version of Sophie appeared behind me, ready to strike yet again.

 

Before she does, a soldier pushes me out of her way, and he then proceeds to fight her in close combat.

The soldier tries to tire her out, hopefully for a gunshot to catch her off guard. It isn't working.

The reflection keeps on blocking. So the soldier gets a shot in, weakening her a bit.

 

Caught off guard, the leader fires at her head.

Couldn't block the attack, she then collapses, only to envelop in dust and turn into her gem form.

I swiftly run to crush the gem. Knowing it's part diamond, and can recover at any time, I call out to seal it into something.

 

"Huff.. Finally that's done.." The soldier struggles to catch his breath.

"That goddamn thing somehow knew I was attacking that way.."

We assembled and left. I think of exiting this world.

 

"You know, I should get going now.." I say.

"Alright, Columbidae, it was nice to have you."

I leave the building, making my way to the mountain ranges by public transit and other routes. On he mountain, I finally see the discolored pad. I then use it to get back to my normal world.

* * *

## Sophie POV

I reach the city's boundaries. It's not as bad as I expected Earth to be.

Hold on, Snowy must still be here! I rush to the source of where I thought Snowy's last been.

I see a steep ramp, and going down it I was greeted with the cold underground.

How did she manage this? I took a while to locate.

What I came across, was a scene, all right, but she looks a bit different. I try to think back to my last dream.

Did Snowy say something about the alternates looking all dark and intimidating? I'm sure of it.

 

The breaking point all dented up, and this alternates body laid limp, with old, dried up blood on the ground and clothes.

It must have been defeated some time ago. The image scars my mind. I can't be looking at this. I quickly rush up from the underground, where I accidentally run across a group of soldiers.

 

"Oh, look, another one of those alternate timelines crap."

He smirks and raises his gun. Feeling intimidated, I summon my sword.

"Hold on, wasn't the other one wearing dark clothes?" Another soldier pointed out. The first lowered his gun.

"Lets just let her go, she's not a threat of any kind.."

 

I hastily make my way out before they change their mind. I finally warp out after making my way to the mountain. This entire time, all exhausting, and I still haven't found Snowy.. Whatever. I'll do it later..

I fall asleep.

The small breeze of a countryside greets me. I spot Snowy, resting on near the hillside.

 

"You're here! What happened?! Why did you ignore me?"

She doesn't respond.

"At least you're alright.."

I finally get my worries out.

 

The sky gets darker. The scene abruptly changes. Whats going on?

I spot Snowy's outfit changes, wearing a white uwagi with black linings, a silver scarf and white denim shorts.

I see the problem now.

The Mirror version of her walks slowly with the breaking point in hand. I try to intervene, but I'm frozen in fear somehow.

 

She strikes at Snowy, the breaking point aimed at her chest.

"I wanna cut you open, see your colors run.."

Snowy still stands her ground. But the reflection, is looking to eliminate her once and for all.

"Dont be afraid, just give in, this Is the last time I'll see you again.."

"What do you want from me?" Snowy seems irritated.

"I'd want to play, have some 'fun' with you, eheheh."

The shadow replies, expression showing signs of excitement.

"..."

"So come on, relax, stay still while I-"

"No."

 

She gets struck, grimacing in pain as her arm starts to bleed.

"You belong to me, I am you. And you'll stay quiet, look me in the eye-,"

Another strike. Twice as powerful.

Snowy tries to fight the evil reflection, but fails as she's pinned to the ground.

"..Cause Im going to enjoy the pain Im about to put you through~"

 

Snowy shot the reflection out of anger, causing it to dissipate. I'm scarred. I don't know what to say. Was that one of her nightmares she had to face?

"What.." I finally manage to choke out.

Snowy turns toward me, her expression filled with anger.

"That was none of your concern."

She walks away, while the dream fades. Whatever that was, I'm sure I won't be coming back into her dreams for a while now. But still, I'll have to get the courage to make through.


End file.
